An almost fatal prank…
by Sailor Senshi fan
Summary: Just read it. It's my first story. Warning for japanese Sailor Moon fans: Zoycite is female. This is based off of the english dub. Jedite plays a deadly prank because he's really tired of Zoycite and Malachite poking fun at him, so he plays a prank that may kill them all. EDITED FOR LANGUAGE!
1. Jedite's revenge

An almost fatal prank...

**Disclaimer: I am not Naoko Takuichi, last I checked. So these characters are not mine. I'm. A good little girl! I promise that I am not doing anything illegle with this! Also, a warning: I am basing this off of the english dub so Zoycite is female. Please don't flame me about that or I will give it to Malachite or someone to keep the negaverse warm. You can flame me about my writing style however.**

Darnit.. I failed again! Why am I the only one who gets blamed for this when It's all that idiotic Sailor Moon's fault. And also my baka youmas'! While Neflyte's doing his star ritual thing, who else but me gets to be the butt of Zoycite's incessant teasing? Captain Nemo, A.K.A. No man.

"Well, another failure. Good job, NOT!"

"Shut up, dudeface!"

"EXCUSE ME?! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!"

Shoot. 2 people yelling at me in one day. Nice mouth, Jeddy.

:::

"What happened to your…Uh…Everything?" Neflyte asked, asking about the questionable state of my clothes, my face, my neck, and a place I'd rather not talk about. :sweatdrop: Shoot, I walked into Neflyte's room. Again.

"What d'ja THINK?!" I yelled.

"Zoycite? :sweatdrop:"

"Duh."

"Hey Neflyte, I've got your 'lem-' WHAT IS A YOUMA DOING IN YOUR ROOM?!" Malachite asked, surprised at my state.

"Uhhhhh... Jedite's not a youma."

"Explains why there's blood all over the kitchen floor. Did you get in a fight with Zoycite? :sweatdrop: That explains a lot. Didn't Queen Beryl get on your case about 'No infighting?'" Malachite said, with a smirk. And on that note, I dropped the dresser on his sorry carcass.

"! OWOWOWOWOW! JEDITE!" The usually cool-with-everything 'ice king' screamed in agony, hitting me with a huge ball of (not that strong) black energy.

:::

After a very long lecture about not using other peoples' stuff to try to kill someone (like HE didn't pull the same stunt on Zoycite just yesterday :smirk:) I finally get back to my own quarters (being careful not to run into Zoycite or Malachite, or anyone else that has a bone to pick with me) cleaned my wounds, and went promptly to sleep.

:::

What the heck? I had a dream about chickens, and pie. Note to self: never go to bed hungry. I'm gonna get my revenge on the sorry carcass' known as Zoycite and Malachite.

:::

Fools. They don't suspect a thing. Wait, WHAT IS THAT? A black cloud? No, there aren't clouds in the Negaverse unless one of us shitennou (or a youma!) is attempting to cook something. Never mind that, I'll soon get revenge.

:::

squeaksqueak

"Malachite, what's that sound?" Zoycite said, scared.

"What sound?"

«squeaksqueak»

"Oh wait, I hear it, now."

SQUEAKSQUEAK

"It's getting louder…!" Zoycite exclaimed.

«SQUEAKSQUEAK»

"Oh, POO! That better NOT be what I think it is…!"Zoycite screeched.

•••(horrible realization moment!)•••

For like, 30 minutes, all you could hear was Zoycite screeching something along the lines of "GETTHATOFFAME!" and "AAAAAAAAAA!" Or, "MOOMMYYYYY!"

It woulda been the most hilarious moment ever if I hadn't realized just what exactly that black cloud was.

•••(horrible realization moment!)•••

It was powerful black magic that is naturally occurring in the negaverse, that reacts to high frequency screams, causing it to explode into very hard fragments that are very, very (x10) sharp, that catch fire and explode. Ouch.

"HELLLLP! IT'S GONNA BLOW!" Someone screamed, and I had a vague idea that it was me.

"JEDITEIFWESURVIVETHISIWILLMAKEYOUVERYSORRY!" Malachite screamed.

Great. Now I'll be responsible for all of us dying.


	2. Are we dead? I think we're dead

Did we make it, or are we dead?

Darn. I never really considered just what that cloud is. I never studied them that much, so I didn't know that this is the time of year that they came out. Now I wish I did.  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHH! WHY DOES SOMETHING BAD HAPPEN AT THIS TIME OF YEAR?!" Malachite yelled, more to himself that anyone else. "WHY?!"  
Then the cloud exploded, making everything red with fire. Then everything went black.

[Am I dead? Where am I? All I feel is agony. Oh jeez, please don't tell me I'm dead. Owwwww…]  
The light was the first thing that hit me. [I'm probably dead. There's no light in the negaverse… wait… this might be relative. Hmmmmm…]  
"Wake up, Jedite." Someone said.  
All I could manage to respond to that was something along the lines of "mnmmmmmnrfffmmm…" What I wanted to say was, "Good morning to you too." Apparently the strength it took to say that was all the strength I had, save the strength to stay alive, because I went unconscious again.

"Morning, Mr. I-almost-died-to-get-even." Neflyte said to an apparently unconscious person  
"Oh, be quiet. My response surprised even me, considering that I thought that I was too weak to do anything.  
"So the dead lives. Jedite, what happened? You were out for 5 days, and I had to drag you from where I heard the explosion come from. All 3 of you. And lemme tell you, that trying to drag all 3 of you at the same time was no easy task."  
"Why all of us at the same time?" Neflyte, sometimes, I swear you've got no sense.  
"Because there were some youma there that looked a little, ok, a lot hungry and I had to get you out of there before they got any ideas"  
"I shouldn'ta asked."

*Zoycite and Malachite wake up, freak out, try to kill Neflyte, realize they're in there underwear, freak out again*

"WHO'S RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS?" Zoycite and Malachite scream in unison.

"JEDITE!" They scream, noticing me at last. Oops.

•••Fin (for now)•••


	3. Malachite's silly revenge

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon or any of its characters, so please don't sue me. The ownership of Sailor Moon is Naoko Takuichi's job. Warning: Female Zoycite, for japanese Sailor Moon fans. Just a warning… don't say you weren't warned in your flame. I'm not gonna do anything illegal with this. I promise. :)**

**••••••••••••**

Jedite's gonna _get_ it. We were almost killed in his attempt to get "even." He's got the upper hand, and I cannot allow that. I, Malachite, shall get even with that idiot 1) Dropping Neflyte's dresser on my foot, and 2) almost getting us KILLED with his negarats stunt. He should have studied his magic and other things. He should have known that that cloud was Negamist, and that the Negamist's violent reaction was triggered by high frequency noises. There's a reason I don't usually let Zoycite scream or laugh loudly for extended periods of time around it! And that was why! And what did Jedite have to do?! He _had_ to summon those negarats! (and I do NOT mean Neflyte.)

Revenge couldn't be sweeter, even if it were on Sailor Moon.

•••••••••••

"OWOWOW!" Screeched a tearful Zoycite. "That hurt! A lot!"

"Sorry." I said, realizing that iodine was a particularly painful way to avoid infection. "I just don't want you to get super sick from what humans call 'tetanus.'"

"Uh…what's tetanus?"

"An illness that will kill you, a lot of the time."

•••••••••••

I decided the best time to plan for revenge is when Jedite's collecting energy. After my work scouting Tokyo. Dang it! I hope my plan's more thought out than Jedite's.

•••••••••••

"…BOO!" A rather familiar voice yelled. It's already Halloween? "HAPPY HALLOWEEN!" That same person yelled, putting a very (x10) realistic plastic spider on my head.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! NEFLYTE! WHAT THE HECK!?"

"…Heh-heh…the almighty oh-so-powerful-and-calm freaks out over a _plastic_ spider! Too funny!" Neflyte joked. "Wus' dis' ting'?"He slurred. "A le'r to yer love?" He said, gesturing toward my payback plans for Jedite.

"That's none of your business. Go eat something, idiot." I sneered. He left, falling over 3 times in that 20 feet from my desk to the door.

Then, Zoysite comes running in, hand cupped over her mouth, into the bathroom. :sweatdrop: I'm afraid to ask. :sweatdrop: She looks like she's about to throw up, and I only have 1 plausible answer, because I realized that it's after dinner. Shoot. That idiot Neflyte made me miss dinner!

"Youma cooking?" I finally blurt out.

"What else?" She said, getting out of the bathroom. "You wouldn't have liked things any better if that idiot Neflyte didn't make you miss dinner. You actually would have thought things to be WORSE!"

"That bad?" :sweatdrop:

"Ya. Worse."

•••••••••••

Snicker

"…What's that?" Jedite said, freaking out.

"…I…am…a…ghost…"

*RRRRIPPP*

"Ah! My pants!"

"BOO!"

"I don't think it's Halloween yet…"

"Dang it! I thought that I could fool you!" I said.

"Merry Halloween!" Yelled a tired (and probably sleepwalking)Neflyte (who else?) wearing a toga(?).

"?! It's not even the 10th yet!" I yelled, suddenly aware of the date.

That's what happened.

•••FIN•••


End file.
